


With No One Around

by viceroy



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Come Eating, Face-Sitting, Facials, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceroy/pseuds/viceroy
Summary: And there he was, stalking through the field, bare from the waist up and glistening with a sheen of sweat like he was some model from the dirtiest fantasies Adam had  ever imagined. His pants grew tighter, and after the long day he had at Boyd's, alll he could think about is crashing into Ronan like he's the only thing that matters.Or, Adam has fetishes, too.





	With No One Around

Oh shitfucking _christ_ , Parrish!"

Adam could do nothing but grunt in response. Ronan was being good and keeping most of his weight off of his head, but there was still enough pressure that Adam could do little more than what he already was in position for.

Admittedly, he really didn't mind all that much, seeing as what he was doing was eating Ronan out. It wasn't any sort of secret that Ronan had an amazing body from years of farm work, boxing, and his brief stint on the boxing team, all of which resulted in a very toned and well-defined ass. Adam was ashamed to admit that more than once had he been guilty of checking out during their friendship.

Then Ronan became his boyfriend, and Adam got over it.

They hadn't immediately jumped into bed, both of them nervous and too cautious about ruining this new path of their relationship. The first few times they landed into bed together had been awkward, two teens learning what their bodies liked until it stopped being awkward and they started noticing patterns. 

Ronan enjoyed Adam's smell when he was fresh from the garage and stinking of the inner workings of automobiles.

Adam enjoyed Ronan's smell when he first got back from the fields after a long day's hard work, soaked with sweat and dirt and musk.

Ronan enjoyed Adam's fingers. In his mouth, around his dick, playing with his ass.

Adam enjoyed Ronan's ass, so he was more than happy to oblige.

Days like this seemed to feel like a fateful, when Adam got home before or as soon as the other was finished with his chores. Just out of curiosity, he stayed by the BMW and watched the outlying barns.

And there he was, stalking through the field, bare from the waist up and glistening with a sheen of sweat like he was some model from the dirtiest fantasies Adam had ever imagined. His pants grew tighter, and after the long day he had at Boyd's, alll he could think about was crashing into Ronan like he's the only thing that matters.

Apparently Ronan had the same idea, because before Adam realized what was going on, they were on each other, wrapped tight in an embrace and kissing, nothing but tongue and teeth.

Clothes started getting thrown off, and fuck, they didn't even make it into the house this time. Ronan had tried to blow him on the little cushioned bench next to the front door, but Adam had other plans, and there they were, naked for any unannounced visitors to see, Ronan whimpering while Adam methodically lapped at his hole.

It was overwhelming, barely able to breathe while pressed between those cheeks, tongue darting out to trace the crinkle of his anus before pushing at the center, trying to get as deep as he could go. Ronan encouraging him through labored breaths and incoherent cursing. The taste of skin and sweat and Ronan, all accumulated and unwashed, dripping against his tongue as he licked along his crack, and _fuck_ , Adam was so hard. 

He could tell by the rhythmic shaking above him that Ronan was jacking himself off. It wouldn't be too much longer, then. He redoubled his efforts, focusing back on Ronan's hole, tracing his tongue around the rim before pushing his tongue back in the few inches he could manage, sucking on the skin against him as he thrust in and out with his tongue, making encouraging noises of his own as his boyfriend melted above him.

The shaking turned into shuddering, and a few moments later Ronan shouted, low and gutteral. Something warm and wet hit his dick, then his stomach, then against his chest before finally there was a small dribble that pooled against his collarbone.

Ronan felt like jelly above him, and after a moment Adam stopped his assault. With a gentle nudge he managed to push Ronan off of him managed to sit up next to his exhausted lover.

They shared a brief look before Adam slowly brought a hand to his own member, gathering up the cum that had landed there on his fingers. Slowly he brought them back up until they were pressed against Ronan's mouth.

Ronan hesitated a moment before his expression softened and eagerly he sucked in those digits. Adam groaned at the contact, playing them against Ronan's tongue as he lapped up his own semen, and after they felt clean, they repeated the process until Ronan had swallowed it all.

After that they leaned against each other and watched the setting sun in companionable silence.

"My mom would fucking kill me if she knew half the shit we did at her house, out where anyone could see us," Ronan said after a while.

Adam could barely contain the laugh that managed to its way out from his chest. "Well, technically it's your house now. Papers are in your name."

"Fuck off with your technicalities, Parrish," he muttered, curling into him. "Just let me know when you're ready to fuck me."


End file.
